


Not In Love Song (podfic)

by molehills, waldorph



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic length: less than 1 hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molehills/pseuds/molehills, https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph
Summary: The five times Spock wasn't in love, and the one time he couldn't deny it anymore.





	Not In Love Song (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not In Love Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/60865) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



> My first podfic! I made this to train myself through the whole uploading and hosting process. This was a lot of fun to do! If you have any feedback, positive or otherwise, I'd love to hear it. Drop a comment!  
> Other than that, please enjoy!

click through to download or stream: [mp3 (0:17:22)](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/puxk2u4lle/not_in_love_song.mp3)

or stream here:


End file.
